Magical Customers
by Hikaru2322
Summary: The girls of Magical Pokaan become students at Ouran. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Yuma. This is an incredibly stupid idea." Pachira said to her friend as the four princesses walked down the street in girlish, yellow dresses. The vampires sporting a cardboard tomato box on her head to shield her from the sun.

"I HATE THESE UNIFORMS!" Liru wriggled uncomfortably. She felt confined by the fluff and the fabric that covered her body. Yuma made her wear a black headband to cover her wolf ears.

"Yuma……" Aiko began nervously. "This school is very expensive. And we don't have that much money……"

"Stop it!" The witch-girl pouted. "You should be grateful! I heard that that school is full of REALLY hot guys!!!!!"

"Why didn't you say so sooner!!!!" The other three smiled happily.

"I wanted it to be a surprise……" Yuma sniffled. Holding back tears.

"No! Don't cry!" Liru begged.

"Yeah! It'll be great!" Pachira agreed.

"School starts in 5 minutes." Aiko stated.

"What?"

* * *

"Alright! Stop talking!" The teacher announced as soon as the bell rung. Signaling the beginning of homeroom.

"Man. It's been so boring lately." Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah. I hope something interesting happens." Kaoru continued.

"And soon." They said simultaneously.

"You're just going to have to deal with it." Haruhi stated from her seat between the two twins. "It's not like a new student will show up or anything."

All of a sudden, loud shouts could be heard, coming from the hall.

"Is this it!?!?"

"Of course it is!"

"No need to yell!"

"Stop pushing me!"

"Guys! Calm down!"

Suddenly, four teenage girls burst into the classroom.

"Sorry we're late!" A girl with glasses apologized to the teacher.

"No matter. At least you're here. Introduce yourselves to the rest of the class."

"Hello. My name is Aiko Akesaka." The girl with glasses introduced herself. She had short blue hair, and wore a white headband.

"I'm Yuma Saito!" A girl with short pink hair and green eyes happily announced. Some parts of her hair stuck up and almost looked like bunny ears. She wore a yellow hear-shaped pin over her heart.

"My name is Liru Nabatame." This girl had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, despite wearing a headband. She was tanner than the other with wild, golden eyes.

"And I'm Pachira Hirano." The last girl had lighter blonde hair that was tied in two pigtails by chibi black cat clips. Along with holding her school bag, she also carried a cardboard box. Her ears looked a tad pointier than a normal human's.

"Well, well..."

"…looks like…"

"…Haruhi is a genius after all!" The twins said.

"Hey….." Haruhi glared.

* * *

This is for Wherever Girl

All of their last names were made up. I looked up the voice actors for the anime and used their names. Hope y'all enjoy! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I had started to type it up, but I kind of lost it….. My bad. I took into account all of the suggestions for pairings and personalities of the characters. As well as the episode that the girls discussed their ideal men to be like. The pairings are:

Liru x Mori

Aiko x Kyoya

Pachira x Tamaki

Yuma x Twins

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! ^^

…

"Yumaaaaa!" Liru groaned as she stretched in her seat once class was over. "Why didn't you tell us that school was so booooring!" The werewolf princess hated sitting still for long periods of time.

"Okay. I admit it." Yuma sighed back. "School can be pretty boring. _But_, this school _does_ have a host club!" she grinned.

"ONWARD!" Liru sprinted for the door.

"Wait! You don't even know what room it is!" Yuma called after her friend. She stopped just as she was about to step out the door.

"Well, do _you_ know where it is?" Pachira asked the witch princess.

"No."

…

It had taken the girls quite some time, but they had finally found the Host Club's club room. Upon opening the double doors, they girls were greeted by many rose petals and a group of incredibly good looking men.

"Welcome, princesses." The blonde one in the center, Tamaki, smiled.

"Oh my gosh! They totally know!" Pachira whispered in Yuma's ear.

"Shh! Play it cool!" She whispered back.

"H-hello." Aiko was the first to speak.

"My I haven't seen you girls around here before." Tamaki continued.

"They're new students." Haruhi stated.

"New in our class, in fact." The twins grinned.

"And what are your names?" Tamaki took Pachira's hand and softly kissed it. The girl's face turned a bright, red color.

"P-Pachira." She managed to blurt out.

"I-I'm Aiko. And this is Yuma and Liru." The other two girls were too stunned to say anything.

"Well, we have all types of men here!" Tamaki smiled. "We have the normal type, the cool type, the little devil type, the Lolita type, the wild type, and me, the princely type." The leader of the Hosts had produced a red rose and offered it to Pachira.

"So, tell me. What is your type?" he asked.


End file.
